


Insert some sad breakup song

by kyunjinnie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Vague Ending, poor hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunjinnie/pseuds/kyunjinnie
Summary: Hongjoong's music is too loud and Seonghwa only now gets to dealing with it. Only he wasn't expecting what he walks in on.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Insert some sad breakup song

For the past hour Seonghwa has been debating whether to barge into Hongjoong's room or not. 

You see Hongjoong had gotten home. Completely ignored Seonghwa's hello (rude). And made a d-line for his bedroom, shutting the door and instantly blasting music from his speakers.  
Seonghwa managed for the first half hour or so, but than all of a sudden the music seemed to only raise in volume and Seonghwa was trying to get some work done. The music itself was usual. Hongjoong always likes his music a little louder than anyone else Seonghwa had lived/roomed with, but this was to the point of hearing beyond their dorm walls (Seonghwa would know because Yeosang (Seonghwa's friend and their next door neighbor) texted him about the noise). 

The man paced back and forth from outside of Hongjoong's door. Hands behind his back as he thought about this. Of course there was no harm in coming into Hongjoong's room. They usually entered each others room without knocking and neither seemed to have a problem with that, they had been close friends for long enough to have zero shame, one point Hongjoong barging into Seonghwa's room whilst the man was fully nude just a show him a funny picture he found on twitter.  
But the way Hongjoong just rushed into the dorm with his hood doing a horrible job at hiding his drained face. Another thing that wasn't shocking, Hongjoong did like to work a little too much. 

If Hongjoong wasn't feeling good, or maybe just needed some alone time he wasn't going to ruin that. Hongjoong had mentioned to Seonghwa that his boyfriend and him have been fighting for the past week (to Seonghwa's slight delight because damn did he hate that man) so it could easily just be another one of those. Or maybe he got a bad grade on that report he worked so fucking hard on. Maybe he just needed to take a nap. It could be so many things at this point. Hongjoong's life was chaotic. 

He took some deep breaths and decided to leave him alone. If the music continued into the next hour he'd do something about it because if people outside of their dorm could hear it then that might become a problem soon.  
So Seonghwa walked away from the door and went into his own room, going back to work on that essay due in the next few days. All despite the tiny voice screaming at him to do something about Hongjoong's music now. 

It had been another hour. 

Actually it had been another two but Seonghwa somehow lost track of time. 

Now he stood in the same place he did before backing out. One hand shoved into his favorite jeans (they were Hongjoong's favorite too) and the other lingering on the rough surface of the doorknob. He could just stand here for another hour and allow the music to just go on, or he could take action and actually find out what's wrong with Hongjoong. 

Maybe he should knock. 

But then if that'd be weird if there was nothing wrong with Hongjoong. He'd just look like an idiot. 

Okay.

Seonghwa turned the knob, slowly pushing the door open. Of course since took away the only thing blocking out the music from getting even louder it indeed raised like eight volumes. Seonghwa could barely even hear himself think. 

Everything was in the norm. Everything aside from the weird fortress of blankets and pillows built on the bed. Almost every pillow and sheet from the room had been casing in what Seonghwa could only guess was the smaller male. 

Seonghwa made his way over to the speakers, turning down the volume in order for him to actually be able to handle what was going on. 

Big mistake. 

As soon as the music got quiet Seonghwa was able to hear the noises coming from the pillow pile very clearly. 

Small sobs. 

Crying.

Hongjoong was crying. 

Seonghwa shuffled his feet over to the side of the bed. Feet scraping against the carpet in a very uncomfortable manor.  
Once his knee's hit the bed a small voice broke from silence. 

"H-hyung?" Said complete with a sniffle right after.  
Hongjoong didn't break form his little hut, but he did shift causing the entire mountain to shift with him.  
Seonghwa had the sudden urge to pull the blanket blocking him from seeing the younger. "Hongjoong? Are you okay?" 

Hongjoong stayed quiet. Not speaking. Instead he replied by slowly pulling that blanket from off his head, allowing it to collect and layer around his hoodie covered shoulders.  
If the sounds of sniffles didn't show he had been crying than his face surely had. Tears dried up on his slightly swollen and red cheeks, and fresh ones started to collect in the corners of his eyes refusing to fall in the presents of Seonghwa. His eyes were puffy, and seemed to shine over with the heavy amount of liquid they had been releasing for the past few hours. 

This time Seonghwa was the one breaking the silence with a deep sign. He sat down on the bed, beside the wall of pillows that stopped him from being too close to Hongjoong. "What's wrong Hongjoong?" He brought a hesitant hand up to the side of Hongjoong's head, resting it just over his ear and allowing his own fingers to softly tap his hair.  
Hongjoong just broke out into a large sob that made his entire frame shake and allowed the tears he was holding in to finally fall. He kicked off the pillows from the bed, only opening his arms in a silent plea for the other to come closer. 

And so Seonghwa did. 

Without second thought Seonghwa scooted closer, also opening his arms. As soon as he did that Hongjoong latched onto him. His arms tightly clinging to his shoulders as he burried his face into the crook of Seonghwa's neck sobbing very loudly into his ear. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's body, patting down the back of his hoodie (that he could swear was once his). 

"Joongie? What's wrong?" He repeated, honestly not even expecting a reply with the state of Hongjoong right now. 

But he did, Hongjoong answered: "D-daehyun broke u-up with me-" Followed by another choked sob.

That fucker. 

Daehyun, also known as the shittiest guy Seonghwa had the chance of meeting was Hongjoong's so called boyfriend for at least five months now. Seonghwa will admit he was highly bummed when Hongjoong came in with that bright smile to announce he got a date with a guy. He however won't admit it was because he was jealous and totally like Hongjoong for over two years.  
Daehyun was a major prick. He was rude to almost everyone. Especially Hongjoong. There was one time when Hongjoong came back crying because Daehyun had ditched him and then proceeded to yell at him when he tried to talk about it, that left Seonghwa having to comfort Hongjoong for over an hour before he passed out on the couch half way through the lion king. 

"H-he said I was too n-needy... A-and bothersome..." Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong as close as he could. Hongjoong eventually having to walk on his knees to sit on Seonghwa's lap.  
"He didn't deserve you..." Seonghwa muttered, pushing his own face into Hongjoong's shoulder when the younger tightened his arms around Seonghwa's.  
"He didn't deserve your love... He never did... You were far too good for him.." 

"Hyung-"

"Shh..." Seonghwa rubbed his back softly. Hand patting occasionally when the other let a hiccup or sob out. "It's okay Joongie... I've got you... And I won't let go... I promise..." 

And somehow they ended up watching Frozen on their couch. Hongjoong curled up in a ball with his knees pressed to his chest and leaning onto Seonghwa's side.  
Seonghwa just softly stroaked Hongjoong's hair, petting him and moving his hand to rub his shoulder. 

It wasn't long before Hongjoong ended up falling asleep with his head resting on Seonghwa's shoulder. Just like last time. 

Seonghwa just sighed. Turning his head to look over at the sleeping male curled to his side.  
He pressed his lips to the side of Hongjoong's head,  
dusting over the area with his hand afterwards. Then returning his gaze to the screen and laying his head against Hongjoong's.

"I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ever just impulsively post something you wrote about two weeks ago bc you have like no other content-  
> Yeah me neither


End file.
